


Amigo en común

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Rally "The Game Is On" [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John y Sherlock guardan un secreto a todo el mundo... incluso a las fans que vemos la serie! :P ¿Quién iba a pensar que todo era una treta para conseguir lo que querían??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo en común

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el minireto de Mayo del Rally "The Game is On" del foro I am SHER locked :) El prompt dado era "Secretos".  
> Espero que os guste! ^^  
> Tengo que dar las gracias a Ertal77 y a Sandra por ser mis betas y a mi novio por darme la idea para el fic!! :D

—¿Un amigo en común?— Sherlock asintió haciendo cosquillas a John en el cuello con sus rizos—. No creo que tengamos ningún amigo en común, amor.

  
—Por lo que he oído cada individuo está relacionado con cualquier otro a través de un máximo de siete personas. Nosotros hemos vivido en Londres, tenemos familiares y amigos aquí. Seguro que tenemos algún conocido en común. No hace falta que sea un amigo íntimo—. Acarició el pecho desnudo de John con la punta de los dedos, peinando el fino vello que lo recubría.

  
—No lo sé, tal vez—. John suspiró, y lo abrazó con más fuerza—. ¿Conoces a alguien del ejército?—. Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

  
—¿Conoces a alguien en Scotland Yard?—. John emitió un sonido de negación.

  
—Mmm... me crié en Australia, tal vez...— dijo John, pero Sherlock le cortó hablando sobre él.

  
—Nunca he estado en Australia.

  
Un denso silencio se extendió por la pequeña habitación de hotel en la que estaban.

  
—Eres médico— lo dijo como si fuera una revelación y se incorporó un poco para mirar a John a los ojos— ¿Dónde estudiaste?

  
—Empecé los estudios en Australia—. Sherlock perdió todo el brillo al oír eso, pero John continuó— Aunque las prácticas las hice aquí, en Londres—. Sherlock se inclinó sobre John como un ave rapaz.

  
—¿Dónde?

  
—Saint Bartholomew.

  
La sonrisa de Sherlock podía ser comparada con la de un tiburón.

\-------

 

Mike Standford entró en el aula tarareando, pero se quedó en silencio al ver que Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado delante de uno de los microscopios. Sabía por experiencia propia que era mejor pasar desapercibido ante ese hombre.

  
Pasó por su lado a recoger unos tarros de precipitados cuando la voz de barítono le sorprendió.

  
—Buenos días, Standford— dijo sin levantar la vista del microscopio.

  
Mike se quedó petrificado unos segundos: Sherlock nunca le dirigía la palabra.

  
—Emmm. Buenos días, ¿qué tal?

  
Aunque era una simple formalidad que esperaba que fuera respondida con un "bien, ¿y tú?", pero no fue así.

  
—Buscando nuevo piso, pero Londres está cada vez más caro y me está siendo imposible mudarme a uno en buenas condiciones y poder pagarlo yo solo—. Se volvió y le lanzó una mirada penetrante, casi expectante.

  
—Yo... emmm... No sé, ¿buscar en los barrios de las afueras?—. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos— O, tal vez no... ¿alquilar una habitación?- La mirada de Sherlock era aun más afilada— ¿Compartir piso?— Sherlock le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

  
—Sabes como soy, ¿quién querría compartir piso conmigo?—. Se volvió hacia el microscopio y le hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Standford.

  
Y con eso terminó la conversación, dejando a un Mike totalmente en shock, de pie en medio del laboratorio mirando la espalda de Sherlock Holmes.

\------

—¿Lo ves?—. La voz sonó a través del teléfono de John.

  
—¡Sí! ¡Ya te lo he dicho Sherlock! ¡He pasado por delante de él tres veces! ¡No me reconoce!—. John bajó la mirada cansado de dar vueltas por los alrededores de Bart´s.

  
—Es posible que hubiera demasiada gente alrededor. Te has cruzado con el en el metro, en un paso de peatones y en el quiosco de prensa. No son sitios donde te pares a mirar a tu alrededor.

  
—Sherlock, te digo que...

  
—¡Espera! ¡Va hacia el parque! ¡Espera a que se siente y pasa por delante!

  
—Sherlock...

  
—John, piensa en por qué lo hacemos. Es lo mejor y lo sabes. Lo mejor para los dos.

  
—Amor, no se de qué siglo has salido, pero la homosexualidad ya no está mal vista.

  
—Ya hemos hablado de esto, John. La sociedad es hipócrita por naturaleza. Los dos tenemos una reputación. ¿Qué pensarían tus antiguos compañeros del ejército de que estuvieras con un hombre? —. Solo hubo silencio como respuesta— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si yo fuera abiertamente gay?—. John solo pudo suspirar.

  
—Está bien, pero solo será temporal... No quiero pasar toda mi vida soltero a los ojos del mundo y compartiendo piso con otro soltero. La gente terminará hablando igualmente.

  
—Es posible que tengas que tener alguna cita con alguna mujer de vez en cuando.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Pero ahora ese no es el momento. Standford se acaba de sentar. Pasa por delante, ahora no hay nadie.

  
—Por el amor de dios. Está bien, espero que esto sirva para demostrar lo mucho que te quiero.

  
—El sentimiento es mutuo—. John cortó la llamada con una sonrisa y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

  
Sólo unos pasos después....

  
—¿John? ¿John Watson?

 

Y el resto ya es historia.

 


End file.
